Nami Hazuki
by KSanj
Summary: I created this character because I want to know who she should fall for? Also, some votes would be nice on who excatlly. please post them and just say who you vote for... thanks! anyway enjoy the story everyone!
1. Chapter 1

_**Basically this is the info/prolong chapter ^^ SO yeah... tell me what you think! ^^**_

~_~_~

I wake up in a room I don't recognize. I don't even remember my own name, who I am, what I look like, or how i became to be... I look around the dim-lighted room and I see nothing but a simple desk, closet, and dresser. I could see a mirror on the door, sightly cracked as it reflected the window behind me. I got out of the queen sized bed I was in. I look in the mirror and I see a young girl in a black tank top and black boxers with platinum Blondie hair that barely touched her hips. Her eyes were a dull yet light grayish brown. She looked at me confused, distant and hurt. I realized that the person in the mirror was me. I looked away from the mirror and looked though my closet and saw three pairs of clothes. One looked like a uniform of some type... It was bright yellow and puffy... I looked at it, _**'what in the world is this...'**_I thought to myself. I looked though the stuff in the room. I looked at the surface of the desk... It was clean and well organized. One of the desk drawers had held an ID card, a pair of house keys, some money and a debt card. The others had held untouched paper waiting to be used at the right time. The ID had my picture and my information...

_Name: Nami Hazuki_

_Age: 17_

_DOB: 1/01/92_

_Sex: female_

I looked at this...**_'Is this me? Who am I? Am I really Nami Hazuki?' _**I walked over towards the dresser and went though the drawers. The drawers squeaked slightly as I opened them. They had probably had been used many times before. In the top drawer, I saw some undergarments and a few pairs of socks. Then something black had caught my eye. I carefully picked it up and it was gun... I checked it. It was fully loaded and ready to go. I looked around the drawer and found some ammunition and some other weapons... Small but, sharp and deadly. Just as I put the gun back the alarm clock rang and I automatically turned the alarm off and got dressed in the horribly designed yellow dress. I walked out of the room and saw two sets of stairs. The kitchen tiled floor was able to be seen on the ledge of the stairs to my right and the living room carpet was seen to my left. I took to the right set and looked around the well cleaned and polished room. There was a note on the refrigerator. It read...

_Dear Nami Hazuki,_

_You are to enter into a school called Ouran Academy about a week ago. The school is a school for rich students or students with __good scholarships. You are one of the students with a lot of money. You are the daughter of a very well know detective/business man that has just past away... You have his inheritance. You are also heir to the biggest music industries in Japan. Your mother had died when you were born because she had lost too much blood. So, you are able to take the money and are able to take care of the business. You are able to understand and speak Japanese, Korean, English, French and German. Now you know some more information of yourself when you read this. No else lives with you except for a few maids that clean up the house. You will find out who i am in due time..._

_-Black Soul_

_PS. school starts at 8:30 AM_

I looked at the time... It was 7:30. I ate some toast with peanut butter smeared across it and drank some cold milk. One of the maids came in and said in a sweet and innocent voice, "Miss, the limo is here." I slightly smiled and said, "Thank you. I'll be there in a moment" she bowed scurried off. I listened to myself speak... My voice was silky and I sounded dark but, not scary dark. I sounded like I was hiding something scary or... deadly. i went back up to my room and grabbed my wallet and the house keys. i went back down the set of stairs and walked over to the door the was by the kitchen. i figured it was the front door. i opened it to see a maid holding my school bag and a butler holding the limo door opened for me. i softly smiled at them and said, " thank you both." They smiled at me and had me go on my way to the academy.

**_Hey everybody!!!_**

**_i hope you enjoyed the intro ^^ to my first Ouran High School Host Club story!! anyway if you didn't get it just e-mail me or whatever if you have any questions ^^ anyway i want people to vote on who this OC is going to fall for ^^ just let me know!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**HEY EVERYBODY!**_

_**This is the second chapter to my FABULOUS fan fiction!**_

_**Sadly I don't own Ouran… TT_TT I really wish I did and if I did, Tamaki would be gay and not end up with Haruhi… Hikaru would have ended up with her instead!^^**_

_**Chapter 2**_

As I had gotten to the school I was with nothing but, a blank expression on my face. I didn't see anything special about the building except for architectural reasons. I was more interested in the garden areas that the school had held. I had this feeling that told me to stay focused on the more important task at hand. I had looked at a group of girls that smiled at each other and laughed. One of them had caught my eye. She looked as if she was around my age. She had nice, shiny, wavy black hair that draped over her slender shoulders. Her eyes were a lovely dark chocolate brown. She had fair skin and the uniform complemented her very well. I had gone up to her politely and asked, "Excuse me, where can I find the main office?"

My voice sounded dark and calm. I felt a bit bad when she jumped slightly, it was probably at the sound of my voice and that I was a student like herself. She answered with a small and polite smile, "Um, I know where it is… Are you a new student here?""Yes." I bowed as I answered politely, "I'm Nami Hazuki." I lifted myself back up standing straight and smiled a small but, false smile. She seemed to not notice the smile being so fake. As she started to show me to the main office she tried to make… 'Small talk' with me…

"So, what school are you originally from, Nami-san?"

"I was actually home schooled…" I secretly guessed. "Oh… Do you have any brothers or sisters, Nami-san?"

When she had asked that, it made me I think of the letter I had found on the kitchen fridge. It could have been a very trust worthy butler or something. It would be hard to track them because, the letter itself wasn't hand written. It was completely typed out on printer paper. She then continued onto another subject. Most likely thinking that my family was a touchy subject to talk about. "Anyway, have you ever heard of our Host club?" I was immediately pulled from my thoughts about me having any siblings and raised my brow slightly. I was confused about the topic, "Host club? What is that exactly?"

She slightly squealed with excitement, "You have to meet them! 3 Their a group of all men that dedicate themselves to entertaining young women during the school's after hours." She then took my hands into hers and held them tightly. That caught me completely off guard. "How about I take you there after school?" I tried to deny her in a polite way. Even with my voice, which I was sort of getting use to, "I'm not too sure… I… I'm not really wanting to be pampered at the moment…"

She started to pout a bit as she cutely asked me, "Please Nami-san 3?" Somehow it effected me in someway. She was also my first female… 'Friend'. I sighed tiredly, not wanting to argue with her, "Fine… By the way, I don't think I got your name." She smiled brightly, "I'm Yumica Fujima. It's a great pleasure to meet you."

Once we had arrived to the main office, I had gone up towards the desk, "Hello, I'm Nami Hazuki. Could I please have my schedule for my classes?" The woman looked up at me. She looked young and quite pretty. She wore a blue business uniform and had the school's emblem pined to her jacket collar. She smiled kindly as her dark brown eyes twinkled, "Of course dear." She got up when she looked up my name on her computer and went to the printer to get my schedule. I then sat down in the waiting area next to Yumica. I started to rummage though my bag. I had a brand new 5-subject notebook, 6 black mechanical 2 pencils and an alien ware laptop. The only reason I knew what it type of laptop this was because of the symbol that was placed on the interestingly designed cover. I opened the laptop as I placed it onto my lap. Yumica sat next to me as I looked at it trying to remember the password. I then looked down at the laptop's surface, the system had a small finger scanner attached to it. I thought for a moment, _**'What the heck... Why not?'**_ I scanned my middle finger down on the surface of the scanner. The screen then changed into a nice forest green and read, "Welcome to the system, Nami."

As the system started to run, a few tabs opened up at the bottom of the screen showed up. The files and web pages were classified and locked with codes and passwords. Yumica looked at the cover and the background picture. I could tell she let people have their privacy. Even though I didn't know what was on it myself. I started to browse the system and opened up a Microsoft word program. I was going to save this as my typed up journal. I was going to find out who I was and I how my life is and was.

Suddenly my name was called to the front desk. I closed the laptop and placed it into my bag. I looked at the front desk to see the school had already assigned me an escort around the building, a male in fact… His well kept hair was a jet black. His height was about 6'3"- 6'4". He wore thin and intimidating glasses that worked with his onyx eyes. His skin was a light tone and even though he had a smile I could tell it was he had plastered it onto his face, hiding something… The woman at the desk smiled with her dark brown eyes once more, "Here is your schedule sweetie. You don't want to be late to your first class now… Do you?"

"no madam, thank you for my schedule." She nodded and smiled as she went back to her work telling un indirectly that we could leave.

Suddenly as Yumica, this gentleman and I left the room into the hallway, Yumica grabbed my arm and squealed excitedly, "You're so lucky! 3" I pulled away surprised by her actions. I sighed as I was straight faced again but with my brow raised in a bit off irritation, "Why exactly am I… 'so lucky' ?" I had spoken in a monotone voice but, still had my strangely dark voice. She then points at the poor gentleman drastically, "That's Kyoya Ootori. He's vice-president of the host club!" she smiled at him again but that was it. I wanted to know which person in this club was the one she was more interested in… I looked at this, 'Kyoya' person. I studied him a bit more. His hair had a jagged cut to it. Slightly longer on the right side of his bangs, "nice to meet you, Mr. Ootori." I bowed slightly, still keeping my straight face on. He looked interesting but, his eyes seemed to hiding something from the world… so did mine…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Kyoya ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

I looked at this girl who seemed to be around my age. She looked like any normal teenaged girl but, her eyes told me a different story. She was mysterious and her eyes seemed to be locked with steal security doors with a complex pass code. She had a completely blank expression most of the time. She had a light tint of tan and she seemed to have a very athletic build. When she spoke, her voice was dark and silk smooth. It made me wonder a bit, 'What would she sound like when she laughed? When she cried? When she's with her friends?' She interrupted my thoughts as she asked me, "What exactly are you thinking, Mr. Ootori?" Her elegant brow was slightly raised.

I shook my head slightly as I noticed that the other female student, who I recognized as a host member, had disappeared. It seemed she went to her class. I then smirked slightly, "Nothing important… What are your classes?" She hands me the paper and says quite bluntly, "You may keep it if you wish Mr. Ootori, I've already memorized it." I was pretty shocked. She MEMORIZED all of our classes? The only class I didn't have with her was orchestra. I raised a brow, "You play an instrument?" She just simply nodded as her answer while we kept walking down the hallway.

Once we reached our classroom door, I had opened the door for her politely. She gracefully walked in and bowed towards the teacher, " Sorry that we are late sir." she lifted herself up and looked him dead in the eye. He nodded, "Welcome to Ouran Academy then… What's your name?" He looked at her with a surprised look on his face. She nodded towards him and looks at the class with a fake smile, "I'm Nami Hazuki. It's very nice to meet all of you."

_**~*~End of Chapter 2~*~**_

_**I hope everyone enjoys this eventful chapter of Nami Hazuki! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted or written anything for this story. As most can tell I've updated the Sesshomaru Story. I would like ideas or something like that might help both stories!3**_

_**Also PLEASE vote for who she should vote for! Thanks! 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HEY EVERYONE!**_

_**This is the third chapter to…. Nami Hazuki! Please enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Sadly I don't own Ouran High School Host Club TT_TT I really wish I did and if I did, Tamaki would be gay and not end up with Haruhi… Hikaru would have ended up with her instead!^^**_

_**Here's a recap for you guys! =D**_

She nodded towards him and looks at the class with a fake smile, "I'm Nami Hazuki. It's very nice to meet all of you."

_**Chapter 3**_

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Kyoya…Still~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

As class had begun many of the male students were looking at her. Some seemed as they wanted to say something to Nami. She was assigned to sit next to me in all of the classes we shared. I already knew it was because that I was her escort to all of her classes. Every time she looked out the window she would zone out and seemed to not pay any attention to anything going on in the class room. I would be proven wrong when a teacher would call on her to speak or answer the question they asked the class or that was from the book. She had answered the questions correctly and perfectly, this even surprised me.

After a while we started to descend to her last class. I was quite interested in what instrument that she played. Yumica, a student of our class, had come out with a well carved cello and a wooden chair. She looked at us and smiled brightly, "Hey you two!" Nami put that same fake smile on as she said, "Hello Miss. Fujima. You play cello?" Yumica nodded happily. She than looked at me and asked Nami curiously, "What's he doing here?" I just answered for myself, "Hello Miss. Fujima. I'm just escorting Miss. Hazuki to orchestra."

Yumica looked excited as she sat down and started to practice. "I can't wait to hear you play Nami-san." I smirked, "Neither can I." She sighed as she entered the classroom. They were playing one of Beethoven's pieces. She was listening intently. She swiftly took the violin from one of the male students. The teacher in the room stopped everyone but, Nami ignored her as she played the violin piece perfectly.

Once she finished she looked at the boy with a small fake smile, "That is how you play violin." She said it in a calm and very polite way. I was surprised as the boy looked confused, "What do you mean?" She sighed and showed him in the music sheets where his mistakes were. His eyes grew wide, "Wow, thanks! I'm Shugo Fujima by the way. I'm Yumica's twin brother."

The music teacher smiled, "I see you like to play the violin." Nami looked at her blankly, "Well, I guess I do." I didn't understand, she guessed that she did? How can you guess that you like something? I woke down many notes about this Nami Hazuki. I was going to see what she would do though out her years of high school. As well as find as much information as I could on my computer. I bowed towards the teacher, "Sorry that we interrupted your class but, she will now be apart of your class for the rest of the year Mrs. Fuka." She nods in a polite yet strict manner, "I'll write you a pass Mr. Ootori." I waited by the teacher's stand. A bunch of the students practice something other classic music. It sounded more, like country music. I was about to ask what they were playing until their teacher came back into the room. They had stopped playing completely. She gave me the note and sent me on my way.

**-Nami-**

I couldn't believe that I played a violin so well. I never knew I could play… I was just so internally surprised. It felt like second nature to me. This boy in front of me had claimed to be my 'friend's' brother, a twin in fact… Probably a faunal twin. Yumica had entered the room as she saw me helping Shugo with his work on the violin.

She smiles as if she knew something that I didn't. I ignored it until her brother's face slightly reddened when I placed my fingers on his showing him where and how he should place them the neck of the violin. I looked at him and asked him quite bluntly, "Something wrong? Your cheeks are quite red."

"N-Nothing…" He looked down at his music sheets and his face is a bit redder. I smirked slightly, "Are you sure it's nothing, Shugo-san?" He turns darker, "I'm pretty sure…"

"Alright, well I want you to know, I'm your sister's 'friend'. You can tell me anything you trust me with."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a funny look on his face as he looked at me. I looked at him blankly, "You're my 'friend' as well, deal with it." A small fake smile graces my face but, I just got use to it. I might need to practice smiling in the mirror at home. He smirks slightly, "Oh… Ok that's good… Friends. I like that. " His smirk turns into a very handsome smile. We then continue working.

As the class ended I was forcibly dragged though the halls to the room labeled 3rd music room. Yumica smiles as she takes my hand, opening the door. As the door opens rose petals fly towards our faces. A rose petal almost hit's the inside of my eye but I catch it in the nick of time with two fingers. The group of boys in the room made Yumica squeal. The squealing was starting to get to me. I looked at the group and studied each and everyone of them. Examining and looking at every detail I could find in each person.

One was the shortest one of them all. He was more of an adorable, childish look. He had an aura of some type that said he was much older then he looked. His hair was a soft blond color. His eyes were a light gold brown color. He was very cute with his sweet and innocent smile.

Then these other two caught my eye. They were identical twin unlike Yumica and Shugo. They both had completely opposite auras from each other. They both had reddish brown hair and light brown eyes. They also seemed very devilish like tricksters or something in that area of tactics.

The next person I looked at also had blond hair but, it was a lighter blond. He also had very enchanting purple eyes. He had this aura surround him that showed this personality of a very kind and caring leader or person. He also had a charming smile.

One had Black hair like Kyoya but was very quite and seemed to choose his words fairly carefully. He had these dark and charming eyes that were calm and silent. His aura was calm yet it was protective of the smaller one. The both had this aura that they were around the same age.

Kyoya was there like Yumica said he would. The only thing though was he had an expression that didn't show what he was truly feeling towards everyone. He seemed like he was a puppeteer or some shadow king of some type.

Then there was the last one. It was different then everyone else's. It was more of a feminine aura then anything else. This person was very good at faking that she was a boy but was really a girl. Problem thought with that is, you can never really hide an aura. She had beautiful short brown hair and very big brown eyes. She was tall for her age and fit into the group quote well.

I faked a smile as they greeted us, "Welcome." Yumica went over to the princely looking one and was taken to a small group of giggling girls. I looked at the girl in the boy's uniform and asked quietly, "May I speak with you?" She looked slightly surprised by my voice I guessed. She nodded, "Sure." She could fake her tone so she sounded boyish. I stood next to her by the door and asked, "Why are you hiding?" She looked confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you hiding the fact that you are a…Girl?" I whispered the last part in her small ear. Her face was slightly reddened as she cleared her throat, "I have a debt…" I nodded, "Alright, I'll help you with it then."

We walked up to them and all she had to say was, "She knows… Even without me telling her." The twin came up from behind me and placed their hands on the top of my head. They spoke in unison, "You must be different from the rest of these girls."

"I guess you could say that." I say as I calmly shake my head to get their hands off of my head. The girl took my hand and said, "You want to still help me?" I nodded and spoke kindly, "Of course I do."

It was true. I really did want to help her out with her dept. Her aura was also something that could attract someone like a magnet of some type. She smiled brightly and said, "Well it's nice to meet you, my name is Haruhi Fujioka." I made a fake smile, "Very nice to meet you as well. I'm Nami Hazuki." She smiles a bit interested, "Doesn't your family own one of the top recording studio?" I nodded, "And my father was a detective."

We were talking with other girls and each other for what seemed like hours about the most random things. Haruhi told me who everyone was she was about to tell me about the small blond and the tall one until Kyoya came up to us. He then said, "It's switching time Haruhi." She smiles sadly, "It was really nice talking to all of you girls." I get up kindly and nod, "We'll continue the conversation another time then?"

"That would be great! I'd love to learn about computers with you." She smiled brightly. I nodded and walked away to an empty couch and waited for Yumica.

I pulled my laptop and hooked up my computer into the school's internet connection. I started to look up information on my family's history. A lot about my father and mother's history were locked or I needed a pass code which I didn't have. But there were a few things that were open such as the news articles with my father and mother doing business and working in the police force areas. There were a few words that were blacked out on the articles. I scrunched my brows a bit being slightly confused to why it was that way. I had ignored that for now but, kept it in my mind. I looked at the pictures of my family and my father's death.

It was a bloody scene like a blood bath happened between two people. This was something I didn't think I would ever see. Suddenly my head starts to pound heavily. I hold my head making sure it stays in place. I close the laptop with the pictures of the death scene. The pain fades away a bit but, is still there and painful. The twins look at me as I hold my head closing my laptop. Images came to my mind such as a black and purple outfit… in my closest. I didn't remember that being there at all this morning. I knew I wasn't shouting or anything like that. I just moaned a bit in pain, "Uh…" The little one came up to me in a childish way, "Are you going to be ok miss?" I look at him tiredly, "I… I think…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I tried to get up and placed my laptop on the couch gently.

Colors started to blur and as I was getting up they were blending together in a confusing directions. The pain started to numb everything in my body making hard to keep stable as I stood. Then the colors changed to complete and utter darkness like a starless and moonless night sky. I felt like I was blind and I felt as if I was falling to the cold marble ground that was behind me. I then heard someone scream my name and I felt something or someone warm and protective catch me as I fell.

_**~*~End of Chapter 3~*~**_

_**Who Caught Nami? Who the hell does she fall for? [Reader the second question is for you. It can be anyone! Hell it can be a girl! I think I don't care on who you vote for any more!] What do these images that ran though her mind mean? Find out in the next chapter! PS this took me 7 pages out of my English note book. Be happy I do this instead of my schoolwork…**_


End file.
